Popstar Propaganda
by XavierForest
Summary: Allen Walker is 16 years old and has been homeschooled for the past 5 years of his life. So how will he do fitting in at a school where most of the students think he's a freak and he's hiding the fact that he's actually teenage superstar Red Campbell? Together with his haunting past, how can he expect to have a normal teen life?. Slight lenaleeXlavi. Eternal Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

_Hands played across the keyboard, clear notes mixing in with his almost otherworldly voice. Everyone in the audience stayed silent; not one daring to interrupt the breathtaking performance taking place before them, even if this was just an audition. As the melody came to an end the spectators began to clap, many with tears in their eyes, and an almost serene pulled at his lips._

_It was when the clapping had finally died down that a woman spoke up, a cream piece of paper held delicately in her well-manicured hands. "That was marvellous, Mr Campbell. It says here that you are also a master of the violin, guitar, both electric and acoustic, percussion instruments, dance and acting; if you put that together with the fact that you seem to be a fantastic pianist and singer, I'd say that you're what we're looking for. We'll talk to your manager about your acceptance into our firm. 'Judgment', correct?"_

_The young man nodded twice at the sound of his manager's "name". In all actuality, he didn't want to be here, to come to this place. But like always, he wasn't given the choice; he never was._

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Kanda's P.O.V**

A blaring voice screeching in me ear has me out of bed faster than ever before. Then again, I don't normally wake up to Falling in Reverse's 'Pick Up The Phone'. Damn was that Usagi gonna get it. He even knew not to mess with my playlist; especially after what happened last time….. I smirk as I remember the sweet sound of screaming and glass shattering. The only downside had been the three-week-long detention I'd received. After mentally mutilating the Usagi a quick glance at the clock above my door tells me that I still have three hours till school. With Mugen in hand, I stomp down stairs; if I'm forced to be up at this unholy hour, then so shall everyone else. _Damn Lavi, I'm gonna shove Mugen straight up his– _

"Yu-kun? Why are you up so early?" Came Teidoll's sleepy voice, successfully cutting off my inner ranting.

"Che. Don't call me Yu."

Teidoll places on of his hands on my shoulder and stares at me with his dull brown eyes. "Now Yu-kun, you're my son, so why can't I call you as such?"

"I'm not your son." I growl back through clenched teeth.

The elder just shakes his head sadly. "Even if you're adopted, nothing will change the fact that you are my son. So no matter what anyone says, don't worry, to me, you are one of my precious children."

"Che." The bathroom door slams shut behind me.

As I slip out of my clothes I cast a glance at my reflection in the mirror above the corner sink. Cerulean eyes gaze back at me. My long blue/black hair is untied, reaching down to my mid-waist. I'd always hated that my features were somewhat androgynous in their appearance; the only upside being the fact that I could beat the crap out of anyone who mentioned it. Slipping my clothes to the fall, I let the freezing cold of the shower envelop me; thoughts washing away with the water.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Allen's P.O.V**

Excitement bubbles deep down from within my chest. _Finally! After all this time they're FINALLY letting me go to school!_

For the past five years, ever since Cross Marian (who prefers to be called Master) adopted me, I'd never one been allowed to go to school like normal people my age. Of course, I'm not exactly what one would call 'normal', but moving on! Instead I had been forced into a whirlwind of work and home-schooling. Now everything has changed. Master was allowing me to attend school. Of course there were rules; work would continue as per usual, and I would (try to) keep my identity a secret, just to name a few. Thing were bound to be a tad awkward anyway since I was enrolling halfway through the year.

There was no set uniform so I had Johnny (my personal live-in designer) prepare my usual attire. I smile at my appearance in the full-length mirror in front of me. As usual, I'm dressed in a long-sleeved white dress shirt with an upturned collar and a crimson ribbon tied around the neck. A deep brown button-up vest, trousers, black heavy-duty boots and a black jacket with neither buttons nor zippers. Some would say that this look is quite old-fashioned, almost like a British nobleman's, but those close to me always said that it suited me. After flicking some strands of white hair out of my face I practically fly up the winding staircase to the first floor (I live in the basement so basically my room is the biggest in the house).

The long table is already filled with food, curtesy of my house's personal chef, Jerry. He gives me a wink. "Thought you'd like a big breakfast for your first day. You eat your fill, kay, hon?"

I nod quickly, already sliding into my seat; stomach readying itself for the more-than-a-grown-man portion of food it was about to receive.

Ten minutes later, Master walks in to find the table littered with seemingly clean plates. If he hadn't of known better, he would've thought that someone randomly decided to stack the table full of plates, unfortunately, he DID know better. "Damn bottomless pit in human form."

I glare at him while wiping the crumbs off of my mouth. Before I can utter even a single word in my defence, an object comes hurtling through the air in my direction, and if my reflexes weren't as good as they were, my face would be sporting a massive as bruise about now. I don't even need to check who threw the bag. It was obvious. Fou. She's only one of two people who'd be THAT violent so early in the morning; the other being Master when he's in a bad mood. Which is most of the time.

"Oi, brat! Don't forget your schoolbag!" Her maroon coloured eyes blaze with annoyance, but I can see that she's worried.

Maybe I should explain. Fou is kind of like a bodyguard, assistant manager, counsellor, martial arts instructor and big sister all rolled into one. Every day she trains me in various forms of fighting, tries to kill me with her twin scythes, manages my schedule, makes sure that I don't forgot anything important and protects me from rabid fans, creepy stalkers, kidnappers and so on. Its pretty much a love/hate relationship. That normally involve lots of yelling. And things breaking; this includes bones. But that's where Bak, Lou Fwa, Li Kei and Shifu come in. Personal doctors/employees who monitor me nearly 24/7 in shifts. In case you can't tell, my life is pretty hectic.

_Maybe 'messed up' would be a better choice of words….._

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?!" She launches herself off of the ground and onto the table; stomping across the mahogany and successfully knocking every single plate onto the carpet where they all shatter to pieces.

Her hands hoist me up by my collar so that I'm forced to stare into her eyes. "Well, Shorty?!"

My eyebrow twitches. Fou always knows how to tick me off. She dodges the swift blow to her side with ease; not that surprising considering the uncomfortable position she had me in. "Good morning to you too, Fou. Thank you for reminding me about my schoolbag." I manage to grumble out, desperately trying to remember my proper manners.

"So you were listening."

I glance away guiltily. "I was thinking."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, think later, right now we'd better get going or you'll be late for your first day of school."

With wide eyes I grab my school bag and sling it over my shoulder like how I'd seen it done in the movies. Fou takes my hand, dragging me out the door and into one of the more normal cars that I own; a black Honda Accord.

Link (head of security) observes us through the car mirror from the driver's seat. "School?"

I nod furiously, quite obviously itching with anticipation. He smiles slightly. "Very well, Master Walker."

"Link!"

His mouth tightens. "Walker."

"Howard."

His hands on the steering wheel stiffen. "Allen."

"There you go!" Even after five years, Link still calls me 'Master Walker' or 'Young Master' and that annoyed me to no end.

He sighs in defeat, filling me with satisfaction.

With that my thoughts drift off into fantasies about what my school life could be like. _Maybe I'll make lots of friends. And classes! No more home-schooling!_

Before I knew it, the car was pulling to a stop. After that everything happened in a blur. Fou stayed with me until the kind lady at the reception desk, Hevlaska, gave me my timetable and the Vice Principle himself took it upon himself to take me to my class. Which had already started. Meaning when I walk in, everyone is going to stare at me.

Vice Principle Reever had me wait outside in the hall. "Students, today you have a new classmate. NO KANDA! I WILL NOT 'SHUT UP'! Erm, his name is 'Allen Walker' and he's skipped two years because he's smarter than those dunces– I mean, students his own age."

Motioning to me with his hand, I step inside the classroom.

_I hope they don't mind my appearance too much….._

"It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Allen Walker and I hope that we can all be good friends!"

As I take in the looks on everyone's faces, all my hopes of a normal school life and friends sank. Like the Titanic.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Kanda's P.O.V**

"Allen, why don't you take that empty seat beside Yu Kanda?" Reever says in an annoyingly loud voice.

The new kid appears beside me and sticks out a hand. Apparently he didn't get the memo that I'm not like the rest of the losers who go to this school. "Che."

I don't even bother to check what he looks like. It's not like it would matter anyway. Just another annoying face in this hellhole they call an education centre. The hand drops. _This kid learns quick._

Renny Epstein, our Music Theory teacher, starts up the lesson again; something about notes. Nothing that we didn't do last year…. Or the year before….

"Che."

The new kid sighs from my right but I ignore him and continue staring out of the window.

**1 hour later**

"Yu- chan~!" A pair of arms attached to a suicidal redhead wrap themselves around my shoulders from behind.

Roughly shoving the Usagi off of me, I make way towards the most secluded table in the cafeteria, careful not to tip my soba. Everyone knew that this was MY table, and if they ever dared to sit there, they had to be prepared to die first. Unless of course, they were Lenalee; anyone who even THOUGHT of touching her risked the wrath of her sister-complex elder brother and his crazy murderous robots that he fondly referred to as Komlin. Said brother somehow landed a job as Principal of this school, much to the chagrin of Lenalee, aggravation of me and bemusement of the Usagi (aka Lavi).

"Now, now, Yu-chan; is that any way to treat your best friend? We haven't seen each other in so long!"

"I saw you this morning." I deadpan.

"Don't be such a meanie, Yu~"

A quick punch to the gut shuts him up. "Don't call me 'Yu'."

Leaving the Usagi unconscious on the sidewalk, I saunter off to my next class; AP US History 1.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**5 hours later**

**Allen's P.O.V**

No one bothered to talk to me at all. They were either too wrapped up in their own little worlds of homework and boyfriends or were just avoiding me; _It's more than likely the latter._

Mr Samurai (Yu Kanda) from my first class turned out to be an antisocial jerk that radiated a come-near-me-and-I'll-slice-you-into-pieces kind of aura; I naturally avoided him. W_ho the hell is allowed to bring a katana to school?!_

All in all, my first day in school wasn't like I'd thought it'd be.

I flick through my phone's list of contacts, knowing full well that Fou would want an update on the day's events.

BEEP.

"Ya?" Comes a groggy voice from the phone.

"Good afternoon, Fou."

"Shorty?!"

"No."

"Huh? Never mind. How was it? Your first day? You didn't get yourself lost AGAIN, right?"

BEEP.

I switch the phone to silent, tempted to throw the blasted thing at a brick wall.

Without telling anyone I make my way over to the Mount Hope Cemetery a short walk away from my new school in hope of finding solitude and a quiet place to practice. _Surely they won't freak out if I'm just 10 or so minutes late…. _

The tall trees sway with the slightest breeze while birds chirp softly to each other.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

I lost my inspiration for this chapter because the next few were way better. This is kind of like a filler chapter.

I will have song lyrics written down in later chapters, feel free to just skip over them, but read what happens between the lines (actually between the lines, NOT a hidden message or anything like that)

Kanda's P.O.V's will get bigger, for now I only need him for little things. I think that he's getting half of the next chapter….. and the one after that….. which I may have already half written…..

This story will get better, I swear!

In case you are wondering, the schools name is 'Topeka West High school'. Yes it is a real place within Kansas. I chose this school for a reason. There is a method to my madness (most of the time)!

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III **

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**MUST READ!**

Since I am not awesome enough to make up my own lyrics, I shall use pre-existing songs and for the sake of the story, let's just say that Allen Walker (Red Campbell) wrote them.

I should probably write what songs were used though…

The song below was NOT "written" by Allen, it was done by the guy who actually wrote it.

Oh yeah, in case you are wondering; Mount Hope Cemetery has a couple of places where the trees are clustered together. It is in one of those places that Allen is right now.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Kanda's P.O.V**

Making my way through the cemetery's thick pine trees, I let out a sigh of relief. This is the one place that the damn Usagi can never find me and I can train in peace. No one ever comes to places secluded like this; people tend to prefer places where they can socialize with other people. A mere second before I pull Mugen from its sheath someone sneezes. Mugen is out in seconds, pointed in the direction of the sound. Seeing no one there, I frown and slowly make my way towards the sound of humming. That's when someone begins to sing.

"_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own"**_

_Viva La Vida?_

"_**I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**_

_**Listen as the crowd would sing**_

'_**Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'"**_

The slight huskiness of the voice compliments the song perfectly. _Whoever's singing this isn't half bad._

"_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt and pillars s**__**a**__**n**__**d**__**–"**_

A thud and twigs snapping disturbs the song.

Rushing past the shrubbery, I very nearly fall stumble over the body sprawled out face down amidst the damp soil; white hair hanging limp. _Wait; white hair? That voice didn't sound like it belonged to someone elderly…_

I slide down beside the body and gently roll it over, eyes widening as I take in the young face in front of me. I'd been wrong in thinking that this person was old; dead wrong. This person– boy, looked like he was fourteen or so years old with pale skin and an innocent face that was marred with an angry red scar that began with a pentacle above his left eye and continued down his cheek, but not before it hooked slightly and another scar ran parallel underneath the same eye, effectively giving the illusion of a tattoo; the ridges in his skin being the only hint as to that it wasn't. In actuality, even with the scar, he would have looked handsome, or pretty, seeing as his appearance was slightly effeminate. _This brat IS a guy, right?_

With phone in hand, I hit redial, not really caring who's on the other end as long as they have a car.

"Yu-chan!"

_Oh dear god._

"Usagi. Mount Hope Cemetery. Now." Without even giving Lavi time to say another word, my phone is back in my pocket.

I throw the kid over my shoulder and purposely stride towards 17th street, knowing that by the time I finally get to the other side of the cemetery, Lavi would already have his car door open.

And I'm right.

"Oi, Usagi! Give me a hand with this."

"Yu-chan; I know that we're in a cemetery and all, but I refuse to help you bury the body." His hands are on his hips as he stares at me worriedly through his one emerald eye.

"What? NO! He's not dead; probably."

"Damn, Yu-chan, what did ya do to that poor kid?" This time he sounds like a mother scolding a naughty child.

"He was like this when I got here."

"Wait a second; what were you doing in a cemetery?" He asks in a confused tone.

_Crap!_

"Praying."

"That's what you do at a church."

"Running errands."

"At least pick something you'd do at a cemetery."

I frown. "How do you know that I don't really have errands to run at a cemetery?"

He sighs exasperatedly. "C'mon, Yu-chan; even you can think of something better than that!"

"Fine! I'm burying someone." By this point I had pretty much run out of excuses and there is no way in hell that I'd ever tell that damn Usagi that this is where I go to avoid him.

"It's alright; I won't tell the cops. Though next time you may want to make sure he's dead BEFORE you try to bury him." At that comment, Lenalee steps out of the car and smacks Lavi over the head.

Lavi rubs the back of his head with a whimper. "Fine! What did you need my help with?"

"Che. Isn't it obvious? Hospital."

"YU called ME to HELP someone?! Who are you and what have you done with the real Yu-chan?!" Lavi panics.

I throw the kid at Lavi who catches him awkwardly. "It's not helping, just shoving him off onto someone else.

Lenalee crosses her arms and takes a few steps towards me. "Kanda, you found him so he's your responsibility. You're coming with us."

"Che."

"I'll tell Komui."

"Che." My knuckles turn white as my hand clenches. _That man is a maniac! _

She smiles. "Good."

"Hey, guys! Can you give me a hand?" Comes Lavi's voice from the car where he's trying (and failing) to stuff the kid into the back seat.

After a quick glance at each other, Lenalee pushes Lavi aside and pulls the kid into a more comfortable position that would allow a seat belt to properly click into place.

_If it was up to me I would've just left him lying on the seat._

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Allen's P.O.V**

I wake to find myself lying on stark white sheets surrounded by an almost sterilized-like odour. My heart thumps loudly in my chest while I analyse my current situation.

_Okay; I was practising in the cemetery: How did I get here? Where is here? _

Another quick peek through half-closed eyelids shows beeping monitors and tubes attached to my body.

_NOAH?!_

Without even a second thought, fear caused my reflexes to kick in, catapulting my off of the bed and out the side door. Tubes rip from my appendages, a thin trail of blood the only reminder of their once-been presence. Shouts and yells are left in my wake. Paper scatters and people dressed in similar pale clothing part like the Red Sea. At that moment, a wave of dizziness crashes over me, muddling my senses so that I don't notice a large presence appear behind me.

A hand wraps itself around my wrist, propelling me towards the ground. In response, I whip around, left fist leaving a reasonable-sized hole in one of the wooden doors. "Shit!" He curses.

_At least I think he's a 'he'._

Dread is still coursing its way through me, sharpening my battle-hardened mind. My opponent aims a kick at my side which I par with ease. Another hand reaches out from behind me, but adrenaline has me seeing everything in almost slow-motion. I duck and sweep the legs out from under my first attacker. I tackle him back down to the floor when he tries to stand, straddling him before he can make a move, pulling back my left hand into another fist, getting ready to smash his head in. That's when I notice the face of my 'captor'.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

Songs used – Viva La Vida (Coldplay)

Ya, so…. Sorry for not updating this sooner. I have half of the next chapters written…. But… I have so many reports to write ITS NOT FUNNY!

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

I WAS going release this on Friday because it wasn't even written, but **NeonBlackRoseRevived** asked nicely, so… ya

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

**Kanda's P.O.V**

His fist stopped mere inches from my face.

_That would've hurt._

I turn my gaze to his eyes and stifle a gasp. Grey/blue orbs reflect my expression. His face then shifts from surprise to horror. "Y–Yu Kanda?" He stutters, hands dropping to the carpeted floor on both sides of my head.

_Huh? Do I know this kid?_

"Don't call me Yu." I growl back, not bothering to voice my thoughts.

A deep red creeps up his cheeks as he jumps off me. "I– Oh god. I'm so sorry!"

"IDIDN'TMEANTOHURTYOU! PLEASEFORGIVEMEOHGODIBROKEADOORISWEARI'LLPAYFORTHAT!" The boy gestures over to the broken door, obviously apologising for destroying it, but speaking far too fast for anyone to completely understand.

"English, Moyashi; we don't understand that nonsense you're babbling." All of this talk is giving me a headache, causing my already low mood to spiral into hell.

His face flushes red once again. "I– I didn't mean to hurt you a– and I'm sorry for breaking that door; I'll pay for it."

_Strange kid._

"How do you know my name?"

He shook his head. "You don't remember?"

At the shaking of my head he frowns. "Why would I know you?"

Suddenly he crosses his arms and glares at a wall, sort of like I do when faced with annoying people. Lavi snorts. "I think that the Moyashi remembers Yu. It seems that Yu-chan left a lasting impression; I'm so proud! But then again, Yu-chan is pretty infamous around these parts. Especially after that one time…."

Now the Moyashi's glare aimed itself at the Usagi while I twitch at the stupid imitation of me. "I'm not a beansprout."

"Oh, you know Japanese?" Lavi's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah, a little." His eyes dart to the ground, almost as if he's uncomfortable with the topic.

The Usagi goes to say something but is cut off by Red Campbell's 'Lala's Lullaby', piano edition. It's one of his few songs sung in Latin, yet it's still one of his best. Even those who don't understand the lyrics still enjoy it. That's just the way it is with all of his songs; melodies, pop, rock, lullaby's, Japanese, Swedish, English, Latin, it drew everyone in. It was almost as if he had his own style, he put all of his raw emotions into his music, and when he sang, the audience got dragged along on his emotional rollercoaster. He'd been asked on multiple occasions how he did it, but always waved it off with a smile. Anyway, back to reality.

The Moyashi sighs. "Hold on for a second."

With that, he pulls out the cause of the music from his pocket: an expensive white iPhone 7; fingers flying across the touch screen. All of a sudden the phone is at his ear. "Hey, Fou! I was wond– yes I realise that it's quite late– can you just– wait Fou– let me ju–"

He holds the phone away from his ear for a few seconds then brings it back. "Yes, I'm still here. Where am I? Uh, a hospital? NO! I didn't break any bones this time! Honest! My face? It feels fine. I think I fainted…. WHAT?! But if Master knows– Link is already on his way? Five minutes? How close was he? Understood. Goodbye."

With another sigh, the Moyashi turns his gaze back to us.

"Well, it seems that time really does fly when you're having fun." At that statement, he hands over a thick roll of money to one of the hospital staff.

The woman grows bug-eyed. "I-wha? Y-y-you?! Money?! Why?!"

The Moyashi waits until she finishes her panic attack to answer. "It's for the door. That should be enough, right?"

_That's enough for several doors, idiot._

She nodded hesitantly. "But it's too mu-"

He raises a hand to cut her off. "Keep it."

With that, he steps over to us; gloved left hand holding yet another three rolls. "Here."

Lenalee just frowns at his outstretched hand. "Why are you giving us money?"

His head cocks to the side in confusion, giving him an even more feminine look. "I was in the cemetery, wasn't I? Kanda has dirt on his shoes and shirt while you two have it on your hands…. You were the ones to carry me, am I wrong? Wait, I don't think I caught you names?"

This seems to surprise my two companions. Lavi takes it upon himself to be the one to speak first. "We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours; it's fair that way, no?"

At this comment, the Moyashi gains an expression of mortification. Suddenly he's bowing deeply to us. "You have my apologies for impoliteness!"

"Wow, kid! You don't have to bow or anything like that…..." Lavi trails off awkwardly; it's rare for the Usagi of all people to be at a loss for words.

Next thing I know, the Moyashi's right hand is held out to us. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Allen Walker."

Something about his introduction rings a bell. While I'm busy thinking over where I could have possibly met the boy, Lavi takes hold of Allen Walker's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Allen! I'm Lavi Bookman, it looks like you already know that the grouchy wannabe-swordsman over there that looks like a chick is Yu-chan, and this lovely lady is Lenalee Lee, but I like to call her Lady Lena."

That damn Usagi somehow manages to dodge the fierce onslaught of Mugen directed at him through sheer luck; if you can call tripping over a hospital chair 'lucky'.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-

If anyone thinks that the story is too fast-paced or has too much talking and not enough description, tell me. I'll just alter my writing style slightly. I like criticism (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITSISMS, NOT FLAMES BECAUSE YOU HATE THE STORY)

The pace should slow down shortly, though there will be a couple of time-skips.

Sorry id Allen seems a bit OC, but c'mon, if he broke a door, he'd probably react like that or blush and try to talk it out.

-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-


End file.
